So Close, Yet So Far Away
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Aku tidak menyukai merah muda, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak menyukai toska, tapi kita terlihat begitu akrab—dari luar. Memendam kebencian satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Aku tahu siapa dirimu dan kau juga tahu siapa aku—seharusnya begitu, tapi kita tak pernah bisa mengerti satu sama lain dan terus berbohong.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak menyukai merah muda, sama seperti dirimu yang tidak menyukai toska, tapi kita terlihat begitu akrab—dari luar. Memendam kebencian satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Aku tahu siapa dirimu dan kau juga tahu siapa aku—seharusnya begitu, tapi kita tak pernah bisa mengerti satu sama lain dan terus berbohong. Padahal kau sudah sangat dekat denganku, tapi kenapa rasanya kau sangat jauh dariku?

_**So Close, Yet So Far Away**__ by Naoya Yuuki_

_**VOCALOID © Yamaha, crypton, etc.**_

_(Miku/Luka)_

_a fanfiction for all my lovely readers~_

_Happy reading!_

Pagi itu kau terbangun dengan wajah kusutmu, kau menguap kecil sambil menutup mulutmu. Kau tatap aku dengan tatapan setengah sadarmu yang terlihat lucu—kau seperti seorang anak kecil tak tahu apa-apa saat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Miku," kau menyapaku dan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi juga, Luka." balasku.

Kau bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Aku dapat mendengar suara air keran dan suara kau menggosokkan badanmu di dalam sana. Setelah itu air keran mati dan kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan menarikku dari tempat tidur untuk bangkit dan menikmati hari ini—hari terakhir kita berdua.

"Aku malas sekali hari ini, Luka," keluhku. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku karena terlalu banyak membunuh."

"Jangan bercanda, kau bukan pembunuh. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian?" tanyamu padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, sebenarnya terserah padamu kau ingin pergi atau tidak Luka, dan aku ingin kau cepat mengingat sesuatu yang kau coba lupakan. "Iya."

Kau memutar-mutar rambutmu dengan jari telunjukmu tanda bahwa kau tidak ingin mendengar jawaban itu dariku, kau ingin aku untuk melarangmu pergi dan merawatku di sini. Kau menatapku bergantian keluar jendela dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau menang."

Aku harus memulainya dari sini.

"Yey!"

Kau menungguku yang sedang mengganti baju sambil sesekali memperhatikan jam ditanganmu, aku tahu kau khawatir akan terlambat ke sana—ke tempatmu untuk melakukan sesuatu padaku—untuk itu aku memperlambat gerakku dan kemudian aku berjalan kearahmu. Aku berdandan layaknya seorang pria, sebuah jas hitam diatas kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Aku juga mengikat rambutku kebelakang.

"Lama sekali," protesmu. "Hoo, tampan."

Aku terkehkeh. "Maafkan aku, aku memang pantas dijuluki si siput dan terima kasih telah mengatakan aku tampan."

Kau kembali menarik tanganku, berlari kecil ke arah lift. "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kita tidur berdua semalam. Bahkan para polisi itu."

"Kau berbicara keras begitu jelas orang akan tahu." candaku dalam kebohongan.

Kau segera menekan tombol di lift dan menarikku masuk kedalamnya. Kau lepas genggamanmu dari tanganku, lalu kau sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas tanganmu. Dengan wajah panik kau memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Handphoneku tertinggal di kamarmu," panikmu.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," tawarku. Aku segera memencet tombol di lift, tapi sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya kau menahannya.

"Tidak usah," kau tersenyum kepadaku. "Dengan begitu aku dapat ke kamarmu dengan alasan mengambil handphone yang tertinggal."

Setelah mengucapkan itu kau dan aku terdiam, kita sibuk di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Handphoneku berdering saat pintu lift terbuka, aku menganggkatnya dan berjalan agak jauh darimu begitu melihat nama sang penelpon 'sorrow'.

"Halo? Ya, tentu saja, aku sedang bersamanya, ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali, dan semua ini akan berakhir, oke, gantikan aku ya."

Aku menutup teleponku, kau berjalan kearahku. "Siapa yang menelpon?" tanyamu.

"Seseorang yang akan menggantikan tempatku setelah ini. Dan seseorang yang mengincarmu."

Kau bergidik saat aku mengatakannya, kau menjauh dariku, menaikkan sebelah alismu bingung. "Tidak ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarku."

"Aku tahu," kini aku yang menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. "Ikut aku."

Kau hanya pasrah menerima tarikan tanganku, aku terus menarikmu mengikutiku, aku membawamu ke sebuah tempat sepi, sebuah gang sempit yang tidak pernah dilewati orang lain kecuali jika sedang terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" kau bertanya dengan takut, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhmu, kau pandang aku bingung, aku balas memandangmu. "Bukankah kita sedang terburu-buru menuju tempat itu?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura," ucapku. Aku menggenggam tanganku erat. "Berhentilah membawaku lebih jauh kedalam permainanmu, Megurine Luka."

Kau masih di sana memandangku bingung, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini, kau tidak amnesia Megurine Luka, hanya ada yang salah denganmu—kau sengaja berbuat seperti itu.

"Megurine Luka," kuucapkan namamu lembut.

"Miku." Kau balas mengucapkan namaku. Ah, aku akan merindukan panggilan itu nantinya.

Aku berjalan ke arahmu, membuka kedua tanganku lebar-lebar. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan sebuah topeng dari sakuku dan memakainya. Kutunjukkan padamu siapa aku sebenarnya, 'blood'.

"Hatsune Miku, berhenti ditempatmu!" Aku masih terus berjalan ke arahmu hingga kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

Aku menatapmu. "Ada apa? Kenapa menyuruhku berhenti, Megurine Luka?"

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang pembunuh, Hatsune Miku. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Kau memaafkan aku? Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Megurine Luka.

Dan aku senang karena akhirnya kau 'ingat' siapa aku. Kau mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam tas tanganmu dan mengacungkannya padaku. Begitu juga denganku, aku mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasku dan mengacungkannya padamu.

Apanya yang memaafkan?

"Megurine Luka, seorang polisi yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pembunuh yang membunuh keluarganya," ucapku datar dibalik topeng ciri khasku—blood, topeng berwarna merah dengan lukisan senyum sedih dan sebuah mata picik.

Kau menggeram, kau bidik pistol itu tepat ke otakku. "Hatsune Miku, seorang pembunuh berantai yang mencintai sang polisi yang mengincar nyawanya yang membiarkan orangtua sang pembunuh mati karena kelalaian polisi itu."

Kau terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, kemudian aku dapat melihat air mata mengalir membasahi pipimu, kau menangis. Aku juga, aku menangis, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, walaupun aku harus karena kau membiarkan mereka mati.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?" kau dan aku mengucapkannya bersama, hampir serentak.

Aku tersenyum dalam tangisku, begitu juga denganmu, kita selalu bersama, mencari siapa, dan menemukannya. Padahal dia begitu dekat denganmu, tapi kau merasa 'siapa' sangat jauh.

Kau buka mulutmu kemudian menutupnya kembali, aku mulai menghitung mundur dari lima hingga satu, kemudian aku berteriak. "Aku mencintaimu!" Aku menarik pelatuk pada pistolku dengan ragu, suara tembakan terdengar serentak.

Sebelum semuanya hening aku dapat mendengarmu berteriak hal yang sama denganku. Kemudian samar-samar aku dapat melihatmu jatuh, begitu juga denganku. Aku ambruk. Kau menembakku tepat di kepala dan aku menembakmu tepat dijantungmu.

Pada akhirnya, kita berdua sama-sama mati karena balas dendam. Pada akhirnya, aku tahu aku mencintaimu. Polisi yang mengincar nyawaku dan pembunuh yang juga mengincar nyawa sang polisi. Apakah kau dan aku salah telah balas dendam?

_**end!**_

gomen, jadi gak jelas gini. Tadinya idenya gak gini loh. u_u


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin tidak baik jika aku terus menyimpan rasa balas dendam ini, mungkin tidak baik jika aku hanya terus bersembunyi, mungkin tidak baik jika aku terus berpura-pura, sudah saatnya. Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri kepura-puraan dan kasus ini.

_**So Close, Yet So Far Away**_ oleh Naoya Yuuki

_VOCALOID © YAMAHA, CRYPTON, ETC._

_Miku/Luka_

_[Blue deep sea]_

_ Polivcelth_, gedung bertingkat dua puluh lima itu terlihat begitu tua—kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya di dalam sana, bukan hanya kita, tapi semua orang tidak mengetahui bagaimana isi gedung itu. Jauh di atas lantai gedung itu terdapat sebuah ruang kecil yang tertutup rapat, di ruangan itu terdapat lima buah komputer yang menyala—seluruh layarnya menampakkan sebuah tulisan 'warning!' terus begitu dengan bunyi 'bip' ketika layarnya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam.

Seseorang tidur diruangan itu di atas sebuah ayunan yang digantung pada dua buah sisi dinding, ketika mendengar suara 'bip' dia tersentak dan terjatuh dari ayunan itu.

"Komputer sialan," umpatnya, menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

_**Rrrr… rrr…!**_

Getar telepon yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, dengan sedikit frustasi orang itu mengambil teleponnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Megurine-san, hari ini kita ada kas—

_—Pip—_

Megurine Luka, menggeram emosi, mengacak rambutnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur—yang seperti sebuah ayunan miliknya. Megurine Luka memandang wajahnya dibalik pantulan cermin, wajah lelah itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak terlihat mengerikan, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat. Luka benar-benar butuh istirahat, kemarin dia baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan dan hari ini dia harus menyelesaikan kasus yang lain—berharap saja itu bukan kasus pembunuhan lagi.

Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin adalah kasus pembunuhan yang tak memiliki bukti dan penjelasan tersendiri—seperti, kenapa bisa ada orang yang membunuh tanpa alasan? Oh, kecuali dia adalah seorang psikopat—dan pembunuhannya benar-benar terjadi secara acak.

Megurine Luka dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah pembunuh berantai yang dulu pernah menghantui Tokyo. Bagaimana Luka bisa tahu? Tentu saja Luka bisa tahu karena setiap terjadi pembunuhan sang pelaku selalu saja akan menulis ucapan 'terima kasih' atau 'ini bukan balas dendam' dengan darah korban dan pembunuhan yang kemarin sang pelaku meninggalkan tulisan 'terima kasih'—dari dulu hingga sekarang. Walaupun begitu menangkap sang pelaku adalah hal yang sangat sulit, karena ya yang tadi itu, pembunuhannya terjadi secara acak.

Setelah mencuci mukanya Megurine Luka keluar dari kamar mandi kecil itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil, dia membukanya dan menyeret seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bangun, Emilia."

"Hng?" gadis itu membuka matanya dan menguceknya, lalu menatap Luka. "Sudah pagi ya, Luka?" tanyanya.

Megurine Luka mengangguk, dia tengah memakai seragam polisinya, mengancingi kemejanya satu demi satu. "Pulanglah ke rumahmu, orang tuamu akan marah jika kau terus melarikan diri dari rumah seperti itu, aku sebagai polisi merasa bersalah menerimamu tinggal di sini."

"Hehe…" Emilia tertawa. "Orang tuaku tidak akan peduli terhadapku."

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Emilia menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap punggung Luka. "Hari ini aku akan pulang larut."

"Kau tidak takut dengan pembunuh berantai diluar sana?" tanya Luka, gadis itu sudah selesai mengancing seluruh kancing kemejanya, Luka mengikat rambutnya dan memakai topi polisinya, lalu memakai sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Pembunuh itu yang akan takut melihatku. Lagi pula aku ada pekerjaan penting hari ini, dan aku harus memperingati satu hal."

Luka tertawa, dia berjalan ke arah Emilia dan mengelus kepalanya. "Aku berangkat ya! Makanan ada di dalam kulkas, hati-hati."

Luka melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya, setelah tak melihat punggung Luka lagi Emilia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari. Gadis itu melirik seluruh pakaian milik Megurine Luka di sana, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti pada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya, Emilia mengambil sesuatu itu dan menatapnya lekat, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan pulang larut."

ooo

Pukul sepuluh pagi di Hotel Barrel telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan, Luka yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan kasus pencuriannya segera melesat menuju hotel itu. Pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Dia meninggalkan sebuah tulisan yang berbeda hari itu 'selamat ulang tahun', begitulah kiranya. Luka bukanlah seorang detektif, dia agak kesulitan dengan pemecahan kode yang ditinggalkan oleh si pembunuh, biasanya dia memecahkan kode itu di rumah dengan bantuan Emilia, walaupun kode itu benar-benar tak memiliki arti.

Luka menatap lekat kalimat itu dan kembali membaca kalimat yang ditinggakan si pelaku. Seperti menyadari sesuatu Luka segera bertanya. "Siapa yang hari ini berulang tahun?"

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini, apakah Luka bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa sang pembunuh adalah teman dekat dari yang berulang tahun hari ini?

"Apa hari ini korban berulang tahun?" tanya Luka kembali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka tidak tahu, ya.

Percuma saja ternyata. Karena frustasi Luka menatap langit-langit hotel, tanpa disengaja dia melihat sebuah ventilasi yang terdapat bercak darah, ada kemungkinan si pembunuh lari melalui ventilasi itu, tapi ventilasi itu terlihat sangat kecil—jika pembunuhnya adalah orang dewasa sepertinya, apakah pembunuh adalah seorang anak kecil?

"Pembunuh masih di hotel ini, cepat kalian menyebar dan periksa seluruh ruang!" perintah Luka. "Kalian berdua! Tolong jaga tempat ini."

Megurine Luka segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk memeriksa, siapa tahu pembunuhnya adalah salah satu dari koki-koki di sana, dan ventilasi itu hanya pengecoh saja.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku akan memeriksa tangan kalian dan tempat ini," ucap Luka. Para koki yang ada di sana bingung, tapi mereka kemudian menuruti ucapan Luka dan segera membersihkan tangan lalu berbaris.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di hotel yang sama sang pembunuh tersenyum picik di balik topengnya, dia kemudian membuka topeng itu dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Selesai memeriksa para koki—dan tidak menemukan apapun—Luka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat terjadinya pembunuhan, saat dia berjalan Luka tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut twintail dan membuatnya terjatuh, seperti pernah melihatnya sekali Luka dengan refleks menyodorkan tangannya.

"E—"

"Hatsune Miku," potong gadis itu sebelum Luka sempat berkata padanya, gadis itu bangkit sendiri dan mengabaikan sodoran tangan Luka.

"Eh?"

"Senang berkenalan dengan seorang polisi," dia tersenyum kepada Luka. "Megurine Luka."

Gadis itu meninggalkan Luka, Luka tidak akan terkejut bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu namanya, karena dia memakai seragam polisi dan tanda pengenalnya seharusnya juga dipakainya, Luka memeriksa dirinya sendiri, dia tak menemukan tanda pengenalnya, Luka membalikkan tubuhnya menatap gadis itu namun dia sudah tak di sana.

"Kenapa dia mengetahui namaku?"

ooo

_**Rrrr… rrr …**_

_Pip—_

"Hallo?"

"Hi! Selamat ulang tahun."

"Aku tahu itu pasti ulahmu, _sorrow. _Jangan meniru gayaku, aku sudah sangat terpojok."

"Maafkan aku. Yang terpenting apakah kau suka hadiah itu, _blood_?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menemukannya, tak kusangka dia ada di sana, dia juga tipeku."

"Oh ya? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi seorang _lesbian _kan_?_"

"Terima kasih kepadamu yang memberikan hadiahnya. Oh, aku telah jatuh cinta, biarkan saja aku menjadi seorang _lesbian_, _sorrow._"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, _blood_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan 'itu'."

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau akan melakukannya! Oh, aku ada pekerjaan, selamat malam, _blood_."

"Malam."

_Pip—_

Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan?

_**Blue deep sea–end!**_

_A/n: Terima kasih telah membaca. Tidak banyak yang dapat kau harapkan dari fanfic ini, aku bukan seorang penulis criminal yang hebat loh. Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah kisah sebelum mereka membunuh satu sama lain. Ceritanya akan banyak yang bolong, tapi aku akan berusaha menutup kebolongannya. Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Blood berdiri berdampingan dengan sorrow, mereka berdua menatap kota Tokyo dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan sebuah _sniper_ ditangan masing-masing.

"Kota yang indah."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa—menertawakan kelamnya masa lalu mereka masing-masing di kota yang indah itu.

_**So Close, Yet So Far Away**_ oleh Naoya Yuuki

_VOCALOID © YAMAHA, CRYPTON, ETC._

_Miku/Luka_

_[Under the blue]_

Sinar matahari mengintip dari celah-celah kecil dinding gedung Polivcelth—hari telah kembali terulang. Megurine Luka meringkuk dari tempat tidurnya, dia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kota ini? Beberapa waktu ini sang polisi wanita itu benar-benar sedang mengalami masa sulit, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Anggota kepolisian yang lain sementara ini tidak memanggilnya dulu untuk menangani kasus, mereka tahu bahwa wanita itu butuh istirahat—itu semua terlihat dari kualitas kerjanya yang semakin menurun.

_**Rrrr… rrr…**_

Luka memiringkan tubuhnya mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

_Pip—_

Dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hallo?" jawabnya.

Tidak ada jawaban melainkan helaan napas yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah akan aku matikan," ucapnya kesal.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Ha? Apa maumu?"

"Ini aku Hatsune Miku."

Luka terdiam, Hatsune Miku? Siapa itu? Seingatnya Luka tidak pernah memiliki teman bernama Hatsune Miku. Tunggu dulu, apakah Hatsune Miku adalah orang yang ditabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu di hotel barrel? Tentu saja! Mereka sempat berkenalan, tapi darimana dia bisa tahu nomor Megurine Luka?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?" tanya Luka sedikit penasaran, dia mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini berbahaya—sangat berbahaya.

Bukannya jawaban tetapi Luka malah mendengar suara tawa dari balik sana.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!" teriak Luka sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku Megurine Luka. Aku sangat tertarik denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di café dan berbincang-bincang satu dan lain hal—singkatnya kita berkencan?" tawar si penelpon.

"Aku tidak menerima tawaran orang asing," tolak Luka.

"Begitu? Aku rasa aku bisa membuat Emilia menerima 'hukuman' karena dirimu."

Emilia? Luka segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar nama Emilia disebutkan dan membuka paksa sebuah pintu tua menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di tempat itu. _Sial_. Umpat Luka dalam hati, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sejak pembunuhan itu Emilia belum juga pulang, apa yang dipikirkan gadis kecil itu? Oh. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk panik, mungkin saja Emilia sudah pulang menuju rumahnya, ya mungkin saja.

Luka menarik napasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak percaya! Emilia pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Lagian kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Emilia?"

Ya, pasti.

"Kau tidak percaya ya? Mau dengar suaranya?"

Semuanya terdiam sesaat, Luka hanya menelan ludahnya. Tidak ada suara apapun sampai kemudian Luka dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Emilia! Dia ada di sana.

"Luka!"

"!" Luka membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Emilia?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kalau kau mau Emilia pulang dengan tanpa luka, ayo kita makan bersama."

Luka terdiam sebentar lalu dia terlihat pasrah dan mengiyakan ajakan orang asing yang meneleponnya. "Baiklah, tapi bawa Emilia bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bisa, ini kencan kita. Setelah kita berkencan aku akan melepaskan Emilia dan akan aku pastikan dia pulang ke ruangan kecilmu dengan selamat."

Luka hanya menggeram mendengar gadis itu berbicara seenaknya.

"Rabbit Café, jam 8 malam ini."

"Ya."

Luka mematikan sambungan telepon, wanita itu menggeram kecil, dia kalah berargumen dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengiyakan ajakannya, jika tidak gadis bernama Emilia itu akan dalam masalah besar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Emilia, kenapa Luka bisa bertemu dan dekat dengan gadis kecil itu? Luka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan atau memori pernah bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai dia lupa dengan bagaimana awal dia dan Emilia bertemu? Luka juga tidak pernah bertemu orang tua Emilia.

Luka membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan menutup matanya perlahan.

—_pembunuhan kembali terjadi di Tokyo, seorang pemilik perusahaan pakaian dalam terbesar tertembak sebuah peluru sniper ketika hendak menikmati makan malamnya, disamping korban sebuah tulisan 'selamat makan' tertulis dengan darahnya, polisi yang datang hanya menghela napas berat, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, pembunuhan acak ini adalah permainan seorang psikopat—_

Luka membuka matanya, dia mendengar berita terus berlanjut dari radio kecil di dekatnya. Pembunuhan, dulu keluarganya juga dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal saat dia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dibunuh oleh penjahat bertopeng yang sama yang mengincar nyawanya, untuk itulah dia menjadi seorang polisi dan bersembunyi.

Sebelumnya Luka pernah membunuh—tidak, bukan membunuh—Luka hanya membiarkan tetangganya terbunuh, saat itu dia sangat ketakutan dan tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk meminta pertolongan. Setelah kejadian itu orang tua Luka jadi sering diteror—hingga mereka dibunuh dan terror berhenti.

Luka bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, masih sangat pagi untuk bertemu dengan sang pembuat janji. Luka berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah pistol di sana, Luka dapat mendengar suara dari luar ruangannya samar. Kemudian Luka memakai jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecilnya itu.

ooo

Dua orang gadis berpakaian hitam dengan sniper berdiri di atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, mereka mengambil posisi agak berjauhan.

"Siap diposisimu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ya," yang lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya, "posisi korban?"

"1500 meter di depanmu."

"Mau menakut-nakuti korban terlebih dahulu?" dia melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya.

"Jangan, nanti kesempatan untuk membunuh menggunakan sniper hilang."

Dia mendesah. "Iya…" ucapnya.

"Korban sudah diposisi, kau siap _Sorrow_?"

"Selalu…!"

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga."

Salah satu dari mereka mulai menghitung mundur.

_satu…_

_ dua—_

_ ti—_

Sebelum dia menyebutkan tiga, seseorang telah berdiri di sana menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas gedung kehormatan, _Polivcelth_?"

"Yah, kita ketahuan, Blood."

Mereka berdua berbalik, memperlihatkan topeng yang menutup wajah mereka.

"Kau bukannya polisi sexy itu?" mereka tertawa. "Megurine Luka…"

Orang itu—Megurine Luka tersentak, dia segera mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengacungkannya kepada mereka berdua secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi, menyerahlah ditanganku!"

"Kami berdua loh, berdua."

"Bisa-bisanya ada polisi yang tertidur pulas disaat begini semalam, oh dia terkena efek obat tidur…"

"Kalian memberikanku obat tidur?"

Blood mengarahkan snipernya kepada Megurine Luka sambil mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada Sorrow. Kemudian sorrow mulai membidik targetnya kembali tanpa memperdulikan Luka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Luka mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Sorrow, ketika hendak menarik pelatuk sebuah pisau mengenai tangannya dan Luka menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Luka mencoba menarik pisau yang menancap ditangannya lalu dia mengambil kembali pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Blood yang berusaha mendekati dirinya. Luka tak sempat menarik pelatuknya karena Blood telah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Lanjutkan Sorrow, ini peluru kedua."

_Di bawah langit biru, ritual pembunuhan kembali terjadi. Apakah ini yang aku harapkan—?_

_**under the blue—end**_


End file.
